


One Shots I Found in My Drafts

by annsgopal94



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annsgopal94/pseuds/annsgopal94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no remedy for love but to love more."<br/>Henry David Thoreau</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shots I Found in My Drafts

Karna is Duryodhan’s older brother, best friend, accomplice in criminal activities…one gets the drift. But occasionally, they fight like two asteroids exploding.  
It is not pretty.  
There is a lot of “I hate the bloody living sight of him!”, “Narak mein vaas hoga tera” (this from Duryodhan who likes to read Premchand’s books), “I wish we had lost you on the mandir ke seedi”, “HOW is that LOSING me you fu- MA! HELLO. Didn’t see you there!”  
Case in point, Subhadra was sitting between the two to get them to play nicely when a hand flies out and smacks Duryodhan on his ear, which was not appreciated.  
Cue, street brawl. And not the fun ones you see in Asterix and Oblelix; the really messy, galli ke rowdies’ waali fight.  
Subhadra, to her credit, let out a war cry (she’s always been loud, that one) and jumped right in. You know, the beat ‘em, join ‘em philosophy.  
It went on till she held Duryodhan in a painful fashion, twisting his arm with some delight.  
It clearly wasn’t his day.  
\----------------------  
Subhadra is a talkative girl.  
Duryodhan has days when he likes the sound of his own voice.  
Kissing is their compromise.  
\----------------------  
Duryodhan remembers the exact moment when he fell for Subhadra. He has always known her because,  
a) She is his cousins’ cousin.  
b) She makes herself known.  
It was when Dussassan, who the world has always considered dim, decided to take part in an inter-school debate challenge. He, along with the rest of the Kurus, had laughed in poor Dushy’s face. Subhadra had also been present but she had shaken her head very disapprovingly at the whole lot of them.  
Dussassan won that challenge.  
When Duryodhan asked him (very astonished) how he had done it, Dussassan had said that Subhadra had trained him every lunch break, and after maths tuition.  
Duryodhan hadn’t felt particularly proud of himself that day.  
He had rushed over to where Subhadra had been standing and had said, “Thank you.”  
Subhadra had smiled.  
Just smiled, like her sole purpose in life was to ensure Dussassan’s success. But it isn’t that. Duryodhan realized that day, that Subhadra would give a part of herself to make the next person happy.  
And how many people do you know with that quality?  
\-----------------------  
Subhadra doesn’t have the best relationship with her mother. Her mother thinks it prudent to ground her even at nineteen. In a locked room, that too. As of late, Subhadra does not like the imposed, claustrophobic loneliness of a locked room. She has been grounded like this before but now the walls are too close, the ceiling too low, the shadows too dark, the light too bright and the warped, forced discipline too much.  
But she doesn’t protest loudly, because at those times she cannot find her voice.  
On one occasion like this, no one was at her house. Duryodhan had walked in to drop off something for Balram (Duryodhan and Balram are like this). Just as he was about to leave, quiet yet ragged breathing caught his attention from a locked room.  
Now Duryodhan has watched one too many regional flicks about a spirit living behind closed doors (remakes of the _same film_ no less) to know that it is never wise to open those doors.  
He was too freaked out at that moment so he had locked up the house and left.  
He had walked up to the gate but then on a whim had run back to the house, unlocked it and knocked on the locked doors.  
“Subhadra?” he had whispered.  
There had been no answer, not even a sound.  
“Subhadra?” he tried again.  
He had known that it was his poor little girl.  
Unlocking the door, he entered to find Subhadra shaking violently on the floor, with a thin sheen of sweat and something wet and lumpy all over her…she had thrown up in the single room without a bathroom.  
“Subhadra…” he had said in horror reaching out to her.  
“Don’t come near me!” she had whisper-shrieked.  
He had tried reaching for her again but she had raised a vomit covered hand to signal her refusal.  
Now Duryodhan has always been very odd about bodily fluid of any kind, in fact when Dussala was younger, he wouldn’t even help clean her up or throw out soiled diapers.  
He had enfolded Subhadra tightly, crying into her sweaty hair.  
“Don’t keep me away Subhadra,” he had said into her ears.  
A thoroughly hurt and very confused Subhadra had clung to him, sobbing uncontrollably.  
They had sat there in the waning sunlight, holding each other till both of them had calmed down.  
Duryodhan had cleaned Subhadra up, switched on the fans, opened out all the windows, mopped the floor and had got her changed into fresh clothes.  
Then he had taken off his tee shirt and put it in the washing machine for a wash and dry cycle.  
Finally he had put Subhadra into bed and had gotten beneath the covers with her.  
He had shared (the method is up for debate- those of you who know Duryodhan, _know_ ) this with her mother who was horrified and never put her daughter through the ordeal again.  
Yes, Duryodhan can take care of those he loves.  
\-------------------------------


End file.
